The Devil & The Hunter
by Typical Sealand
Summary: Sam Winchester is now gone. Vanished within the cage of Lucifer, deep within the Earth. Dean Winchester, alone now on Earth, is going to do whatever it takes to get his brother back. That is when he hears of a club in Los Angeles, named Lux. In which the owner, is one Lucifer Morningstar. Are there two Lucifers?
1. Chapter 1

_Now I'm hardly the first person to watch Lucifer and think "WOW! What if Dean Winchester met_ _ **this**_ _Lucifer!" So, even though my writing might get lost within the mass of other wonderful stories, here is my take on Lucifer Morningstar meeting the Winchester Brothers. Enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

This club was nothing like Dean Winchester had ever seen before. Sure yeah, he'd seen his fair share of clubs and bars but this one? The low hanging lights, the open bar, the luxurious black couches, the dancing women and men; Man was he glad to be in Los Angeles; His green eyes darted about taking in the women and men within this new club, seeing the customers talk, flirt and drink. According to the talk within Los Angeles, Lux had just opened, to Dean's dismay, he wasn't here to watch the dancers or hang out. He was here to scope out the owner of the club: one by the name, Lucifer Morningstar. Dean scoffed, as he sipped at his whiskey, sitting at the bar. His fake FBI badge gleamed within the low light, causing a few glances to his way. "Lucifer Morningstar….is he even fucking trying to stay hidden?" Dean whispered, swirling his whiskey some.

"Funny you ask that, because no, I'm not, although no one really ever believes me." A British voice rang through the music, his words tickled Dean's outer shell of his ear and he choked on his alcohol, coughing as he spun in his chair. Alcohol landing some on the counter as he stared at the man behind him.

"What the actual fuck? How did you? -"

"You don't exactly blend in either. You're scanning the crowd like you're...well hunting for someone or something, and you have a fake FBI badge in your pocket. Did you use that to get in here?" The tall man crossed his arms, and a brilliant smile spread across his lips. Dean's entire body shivered, and he straightened his back some. There was something about this man that enticed Dean, and Dean didn't like that, he knew Lucifer was...well Lucifer but he didn't expect him to be this laid-back. "Well if you did, that's highly inventive, no one really does that." Lucifer added, killing the silence. Dean downed the rest of his whiskey, looking up at the British man.

"Lucifer…"  
"The very." Lucifer smiled again and bowed some. Dean stared, as Lucifer then sat down next to him.

"Now, why are you, a hunter, and a damn good one at that, in town?" Lucifer hummed, he moved and sat in the bar stool next to Dean, using his forefinger to spin the chair. "Better yet, what do you _really_ want here?" Lucifer asked, staring at Dean. And Dean felt his posture change, and his mind go blank; Before he heard his voice through the fog in his head.

"I... I want Sammy back. He died. Again," Lucifer's eyebrows raised, but let Dean continue. "I was with Lisa, before this...basically adopted Ben, but it wasn't enough, I want to hunt, I want...I want Sammy back I want things to go back to where they were. Before Lucifer was released…Before Sam sacrificed himself to Lucifer's cage..." Dean swallowed, his emotions coming back to him in one large rush, and he cleared his throat, touching his cheeks in surprise as he didn't know why he had started to cry. Dean then growled and glared at Lucifer. "What did you do to me?" Clenching his fists, he slammed it down onto the counter, and Lucifer looked at him, his hand resting on top of Dean's.

"Listen Darling," his voice was softer, and Dean backed up as Lucifer came closer. "Your brother is dead. I can't do anything to help you with that." Lucifer said, he set a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean stiffened and avoided Lucifer's gaze. "And just let me tell you…" Lucifer whispered then. "I left Hell all on my own. There is no cage," Lucifer sat back then, looking at Dean, tilting his head then as Dean had whitened.

"I know there's a cage..." Dean said, he gripped onto the bar.

"No. No cage, how would you know if there is or isn't?" Lucifer stood up then, seeing a familiar haunting look in Dean's eyes that he had seen thousands of times before. "From the looks of it, you should already know." Lucifer finished his drink and set the glass down. "Listen Dean, if you're not busy later. Come by, I'll let you in, see if we can figure this out. But if I do this for you, and I help you. You then help me? Deal?" Dean looked up at Lucifer then, his green eyes hardening.

"I've made my bets with demons before. It _never_ ends well."

"No twists or turns, I stick by my bets." Lucifer said, "As is the Lucifer image."

"Fuck you." Dean said, and he stood up, the chair he sat on fell behind him with a loud clatter. "I'm not falling for that." Lucifer hummed, looking as Dean walked off, shoving his way through the crowd. Turning, he looked to the bartender.

"Maze, look into that man for me please?" Lucifer asked, handing her a driver's license. "I need to check on my customers, then I'll come pick it up." The girl held the license like her nails were still drying from being painted and nodded, walking off then. Lucifer hummed, pouring himself another drink, _let's see how long this lasts. I bet he'll come back._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

Lucifer sat back and watched his customers mingle amongst themselves as he played a bit on a phone that had been left behind before he looked to his right when he felt a slight touch.

"Our friend Dean gets into a looooot of trouble." Maze whispered, grinning. "How bout you go check him out now?" She patted his shoulder and Lucifer sighed, standing up then and walking upstairs. He groaned, and sat in the chair across the computer, laying his head in his hands. Before his eyes narrowed. Several police files came up, including FBI files. Lucifer's eyes scanned the documents, stopping three no four-five murder cases with Dean as one sometimes only suspect,

"Well well...someone has been naughty." Lucifer grinned, he glanced at the phone, humming. "Well, I guess it's time to give Dean a little chat. See if he's up to anything naughty now." Lucifer pulled out his own phone, dropping the other phone in the lost 'n found, and dialing Dean's number. Lucifer hummed, waiting for the call to connect, grinning when it did.

" _This is Detective Axel, how may I help you?"_

"Wow, I knew you impersonated FBI agents but to have a separate phone line is just incredible."

" _Who the hell is this?"_

"I'm quite sad you don't remember this voice, Winchester."

" _You motherfucker, Lucifer how the bloody hell...you know what, never mind. Don't answer that, -"_

"I was calling to ask you, again. Why you're in Los Angeles. Because I know it's not just for me."

" _...there's a case yes."_ Dean responded, a small hesitancy to his voice. _"Why do you want to know?"_

Lucifer scrolled through the computer files then.

"5 murder charges, 6 robbery chargers, one when you were only 11, nicely done. Lost your father...and your mother...and you mentioned Sam…"

" _Get the fuck out of my files."_

"Or what? You'll send me back? Hardly anything you could do," Lucifer hummed, grinning. "Now, since you're a hunter I'm assuming these murder charges aren't what they seem to be, Hmn? Because if they are, I will have to punish you."

" _All of them were staged. Demons, skin-walkers, the like._ " Dean said, sighing. He rubbed his face, staring at his computer. " _And punish me? That's hardly a threat._ "

"I am a master of punishment." Lucifer's eyes gleamed.

" _I. Know._ " Dean then hung up, Lucifer looked at his phone, chuckling some.

"Well isn't he cheeky~?" He set the phone down and hummed. "...he's quite interesting." Luci said to himself, leaning back in his chair. Sighing he scrolled through Dean's folder some more. Not finding anything else of interest. Lucifer twirled the phone in his hand, "I should call the detective, see what she knows!" Grabbing the one again, he dialed her number, grinning.

" _Agent Decker, how can I help you?"_

"Detective! Hi, got a few questions for you. Can you come to Lux?"

" _Lucifer how did you get this number?"_

"Well I stole your phone at one point and called myself."

" _...of course, you did. Anyways, why can't you ask them on the phone?"_

"Because the files are on my computer."

" _Files? For whom?"_

"Would telling you make you come here faster?" Lucifer grinned, shifting in the chair.

" _Depends on who."_

"Dean Winchester." And Lucifer grinned as Detective Decker cursed. He could hear her rummaging around and grabbing her things.

" _I'm coming over right now. Did you meet him? Was he at your club?!"_

"Well that's why I want you here Detective! Why is he dangerous?" Lucifer was giddy with joy, bouncing and shivering some with excitement.

" _Be there in 5, I'll fill you in when I get there."_ And Lucifer hung up, grinning. This was going to be fun. He lifted himself out of the chair and began to walk downstairs. He poured himself another drink, and he leaned against the bar and waited for Detective Decker. He glanced at his watch as he saw Decker walking through the doors,

"Less than five minutes there Detective, did you speed?" Lucifer grinned, and Chloe glared at him, before setting her computer onto the bar, clicking through some files before opening up a file labeled D. Winchester.

"Dean Winchester, born January 24, 1979, born to Mary and John Winchester. Has a little brother named Samuel W. Winchester. Mary, John, and Samuel are all deceased. Samuel wasn't buried with his dad or his mom," She took a small breath. "Mary was killed in a house fire, John was killed by heart attack, and they don't know how Samuel died." Lucifer nodded, listening intently.

"Ah, I think I know how Samuel died." Lucifer murmured but he nodded and let Chloe continue to talk after seeing that she gave him her look of "please shut up."

"Dean is on the FBI's file, several state files, and some states even more than once all for various reasons. Murder, arson, kidnapping, trespassing and breaking and entering really anything you can think of." Chloe said, rubbing her forehead. "This man is extremely dangerous, Lucifer. Like intensely dangerous. If you saw him here, that doesn't mean anything good." Chloe said. "Did he actually visit you?"

"Well yes, he did indeed, I'm very honored that such an intense man visited me." Lucifer grinned, "Didn't seem too dangerous here~ Seems to be very calm and collected actually." Lucifer hummed before hopping off of his chair and walking over to the door. "Let's go find him Detective! That sounds like fun! I want to get to know this man."

"No, absolutely not. We are _not_ finding Dean Winchester." Chloe groaned, and quickly stuffed everything back into her bag. "He is dangerous, and we should not try and find him and instead call my coworkers and say that we found one of the top most wanted people by the FBI and most of the United States!"

"Don't." Lucifer said then, his eyes flashing. "I'm curious about this man, do not call your coworkers. Let's go find him. I want to talk with him, figure out why he personally sought me out. He told me some of it, but he's a mysterious man. And I'm intrigued. ~ Although slightly unfortunate, you're still the only person whom my powers don't work on." Lucifer hummed, grabbing his keys. "So let's go on a drive Detective, I think I know where he's heading." Chloe sighed, and ran after Lucifer, grumbling to herself. He grinned, looking at Chloe.

"Can we take your police cruiser?" Lucifer asked, looking at her. And Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but just because all of my other things are in there that I need." Chloe huffed, and Lucifer beamed before walking over to the police cruiser, and he got into the vehicle, pushing the seat back so that his legs had more room. Chloe sighed and set her stuff into the front of her car before starting it and driving.

"Where did you think he was going?"

"Uh…" Lucifer blinked, and rubbed his chin some, before grinning. "There's an abandoned shed in the forest, he'd be drawn there."

"Why there?" Chloe asked, disbelieving. Lucifer looked at her,

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Lucifer pouted some, before he begrudgingly put on his seat belt. Chloe nodded and began driving, letting Lucifer guide her. He hummed, leaning back, _this man, Dean Winchester, why do I know him? Why is his name so familiar? Same with his family? Maybe Maze'll know. I'll ask her._ Chloe glanced at Lucifer, before putting on the radio to fill the silence.

 _ **Well that's chapter 2! Sorry for the long hiatus, like the 2-3 year long hiatus. Shit happened, long story short: High school was shit, and a lot of things just kinda piled on top of each other. I lost my love of reading and writing for a good long time and it's been slowly eating at me. But for that 2-3 year long hiatus I was able to come up with more story ideas, story plot holes, and just stories in general. I'm hoping to finally finish some stories I've started, and maybe even revamp some of the other stories that I have posted previously. The LaxusxNatsu story that I have tried to write so many times is a little harder than I thought. However, I will try and figure out how to finish that story. It could just end up being a couple chapters based on the growth of their relationship and maybe not too much with an actual story. This however, will be a longer story, several chapters long. Lucifer is such an amazing TV show, if you haven't seen it yet, it's on Netflix and Netflix is saving it from FOX's cancellation. The Sabriel I might also touch up on in order to get things fixed and have the story a little more well-rounded. Either way this is Sealand, signing off. I hope everyone is having an amazing year so far! Love, Sealand.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Dean sighed and stared at his phone, having just hung up on _Lucifer Morningstar._ That was going to totally come back and bite him in the ass he knew it. But, Dean didn't care right now. Now he just wanted to drink his alcohol, sit and wait for everything to come to a close. The case here was nearly finished. He had to wait till day break in order to get everything in place. This nest of vampires wasn't going to know what hit them. So, Dean sat at the table in his hotel room, glancing as his phone as it rang again. _Bobby Singer_ stood out, and Dean sighed, closing his eyes. He didn't know what to say to Bobby...not after what he did. So he pressed the volume button, causing Bobby to get sent to voicemail. He stood up, grabbing his duffel bag and started heading to the impala. He opened the trunk, set the duffel bag in it and closed the impala's trunk. He leaned against it and flipped his phone open, he pressed it against his ear and closed his eyes as he heard Bobby's voice.

 _Dean I know you miss Sam, but you can't just completely ignore me either! Come back to my house Dean, we can talk this through. Figure out what to do. Call me back when you get a chance. Bobby._

Dean sighed and slipped the phone into his pocket. There was no way in Hell that Dean would go back to Bobby's house. Not yet. He knew he was on the right track to getting Sam back, and if this is what was going to happen. This is what was going to happen. He would finally have Sam back, and they could go back to what their life was before all of the angels and demons mess. Dean got into the impala, turned up the music and began to drive off, blasting one of his Metallica albums to calm his nerves. This Lucifer Morningstar wasn't the same one as the one he had met. This one was different, the other one you could kind of forget about, still have the notion of killing him and setting things right, but you didn't ever think about him. No…this Lucifer was different, his eyes and his voice stayed in Dean's head, like an ever-present song beat. He couldn't get it out of his damn head. He didn't realize he had been speeding about 20 miles over the speed limit until he heard the familiar noises of a police car. Dean groaned and slowed down before pulling over to the side of the road. He turned down the music and tapped the steering wheel. He rolled down the window then as he heard the police officer walking over, he turned and smiled up at the police officer.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" The female looked at Dean, and Dean gave a small sigh,

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't see the speed limit sign." He smiled again, leaning out of his window some. "I do have to be somewhere soon though, is there any chance-?"

"License and Registration please…" Dean sighed and leaned down opening the glove compartment and handing her his registration and license. She glanced down at the license and the registration before walking back to her patrol car. Dean groaned and chewed on his lip before he looked at the car. _I could just…drive away. I really don't have time for this._ Dean sighed, before blinking as she came back, her eyes having a small glaze on them.

"Here is your info sir, thank you, you're getting a warning please don't speed again." Before she got back in her cruiser and seemed to drive off. Dean blinked, and he put his stuff away, turning his car back on.

"What the fuck happened…?" Dean asked, moving to put his car into gear before-

"Oh you know, just told her to let you go, so that way I can talk to you and she wouldn't question why I was in the back of your Impala." Dean yelled, and quickly pointed his gun at the man in the back of his Impala. Lucifer grinned and hummed softly, setting his head in his hand. He looked at Dean, cocking his head in a way that read, 'you're so adorably stupid.'

"Lucifer what the holy hell are you doing in my car?! How the fuck did you even get in here?"

"Long story actually, actually." Lucifer hummed, "Detective Decker is a great actress isn't she?" He smiled as the officer came back to the car, her gun drawn. "While you were busy with that, I slipped into the car, your music is quite loud but I enjoy it." Dean sighed, and leaned back, he shut off his car and slowly showed his hands; He set the gun down onto the passenger seat, and Chloe glared.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Dean asked, he hated that idea with his entire being.

"No, Detective Decker is on the opposite side but I wanted to ask you a couple questions. Including your criminal record, and why you haven't decided to kill me yet. Or at least try to kill me." Lucifer said, he unfolded his legs and patted his knees a bit. "I know part of it, but I want to know the rest of it. But this is hardly the place, why don't we go to the hotel that's in the next town over, hmn? We can talk there, I'll pay for the hotel room."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, twisting his body to stare at Lucifer. "No, there's no way in Hell that you'll be riding with me a.) and b.) that you'll pay for my fucking hotel room!"

"Ah, but did I say that I was riding with you? Nope I didn't, but good assumption, this car is rather nice. Detective Decker, sweetheart-"

"Don't call me sweetheart."

"...Detective Decker, would you follow this man, to the next town over? I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid~"

"I don't see why we're wasting our time Lucifer." Chloe said, sighing. "This man-"

"Is intriguing, and I want to know more. Now please do this for me?" Lucifer asked, seeming to pout ever so slightly. Chloe sighed, and rubbed her forehead.

"Fine, but if he makes one wrong move, I'm blowing his tires." Dean's eyes widened at that statement and he swallowed.

"I won't, just don't hurt my car. She's my baby." Lucifer laughed at that, before crawling into the front seat, giving Dean back his gun between two fingers.

"You do take rather good care of it." He hummed, softly running his hands over the dashboard. Dean sighed, and set the gun aside before starting the car again. Lucifer grinned, and leaned back, chuckling at the choice of song that Dean chose: "Highway to Hell By: AC/DC"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

"One room please." Lucifer smiled at the front desk clerk of probably one of the shittiest hotels Lucifer had ever seen, and he had seen a lot in his time within the human realm. Her eyes seemed to glaze over and she giggled, putting her hand over her lips.

"For all three of you?" She asked, leaning forward towards Lucifer. And he locked eyes with her.

"No thank you, just for the man in the leather jacket over there-. Lucifer glanced at her name tag; _Mia._ -Mia." Mia giggled again and she looked over at Dean, and her smile turned into a small grimace, having lost all interest then. Dean sighed and just threw his hands up into the air, and he rubbed his eyes some, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Just give me one on the ground level please.." Dean said, a small hint of annoyance in his voice. Mia nodded, before handing Lucifer the keys, her hand lingering on his wrist as she pulled away. Lucifer smiled, and hummed, patted her hand then began to walk out, paying for Dean's room. Dean followed, catching the hotel key that Lucifer threw at him.

"Why are we here again?" Dean asked, sighing. "Why did you wanna talk to me?"

"You're interesting. And I want to know why you haven't tried to kill me yet." Lucifer hummed.

"Why did you even look into me?" Dean opened the door and set his two duffel bags down onto the bed, coughing some as the dusty floated into the air from the impact.

"You, looked into me if I do remember correctly." Lucifer said, watching Dean as he unpacked some clothes, and a journal.

"Well yes, because you're supposed to be in Hell still." Dean narrowed his eyes, and Chloe stammered.

"He's not Lucifer! At all, like there is absolutely no way that he's _the_ devil."

"And that's why I'm curious about you Dean." Lucifer said, "You know of me. You're not scared of me. And yet, you seem human, even though you're a hunter, you don't seem like a normal hunter, even if you are a goddamn good one." Lucifer looked at him, before his eyes flashed. "You've been touched by one of my brothers." Lucifer whispered, and Chloe coughed, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucifer walked over to Dean, ignoring Chloe.

"Get the hell away from me." Dean said, tensing, he backed himself against a wall before Lucifer stopped in front of Dean, his hand lifting up the left sleeve on his shirt, glancing at Dean's upper arm. Chloe blinked in surprise, looking at Dean.

"Jesus, how did you get that?" Chloe asked, her voice quieter as on Dean's arm was a burned hand-print. It was red, raised, and looked really painful. Dean snatched his arm away, glaring at Lucifer.

"...an angel, by the name of Castiel." Dean said, he grinned then, knowing Castiel would've heard his name be called, and would be here soon. He hoped, he didn't trust the feathered bastard but hopefully he'd show up.

"Ah, the youngest of us…" Lucifer looked at Dean, before he narrowed his eyes, knowing what he had done. "Chloe, we need to leave. Now." Lucifer put a hand behind him, shoving her towards the door. "We'll talk to you later-" Lucifer started before the door closed with a shattering bang. Chloe turned, pointing her gun at the man behind them

"What the fuck?" Chloe breathed. There was a man with black hair, hypnotic blue eyes and a trench coat that seemed a little too big for him. He ignored Chloe, walking past her.

"Lucifer." He growled silently, "you're not supposed to be free."

"Everyone keeps saying that, yet here I am." Lucifer said, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Also seriously? Are you trying to copy Constantine?"

"...?" Castiel tilted his head ever so to the left and Lucifer just chuckled.

"So innocent~ you haven't changed brother." Castiel huffed, and just glared.

"If you're my brother-"

"Are we really gonna do this again?" Lucifer exasperated. "Yes, I'm your brother _Lucifer._ "

"Then why aren't you in the cage?" Castiel asked, and Chloe groaned.

"Would _**somebody**_ tell me what the hell is going on?!" Chloe stamped her foot to the ground and glared.

"Ah...yes.." Castiel blinked, frightened by the sudden outburst. "You see, the man you're currently with is Lucifer, King of Hell." Castiel said.

"You mean-?"

"Please let me finish miss…" Castiel said, and he cleared his throat. "And Lucifer is supposed to be in a cage. In Hell. Unable to get out." He said, glaring, and with a flick of his wrist a blade fell into his palm. Lucifer backed up slightly, and he huffed.

"Well look, I was never _in_ a cage and I was never _supposed_ to be there."

"Impossible, you've been stuck in that cage for...a millenia. Longer." Castiel said, he narrowed his eyes.

"Never saw a cage." Lucifer crossed his arms. And then Castiel tilted his head.

"Wait….then...are...there two Lucifers? Your vessel isn't slowly burning, is this your true vessel?"

"True vessel? Father No! I created this body! It's nice right~?" Lucifer grinned. Dean looked to Chloe and he shrugged his shoulders some. He pulled her aside, looking at her.

"Listen, I don't think these two are gonna budge anytime soon, and I would like to talk to you. How the hell did you meet Lucifer?"

"He's the owner of a club and one of the girls that used to dance for him got murdered. And he helped me with the case. And he's been following ever since. Is he really Lucifer?"

"Lucifer Morningstar yes." Dean nodded, before frowning some, "Do you not really...understand? That he is _the_ Lucifer?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Lucifer doesn't exist. Nothing like that exists."

"...Chloe, we have a lot to talk about. Cas, don't stab Lucifer just yet. I think I know what's going on." Dean said, standing up. He shifted his jacket and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "This is gonna be weird…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 _Sorry this update is a bit smaller than usual, had a few assignments due today so didn't have enough time as I normally do to try and bust out details. Next update will be better promise!_

Dean groaned as he stood back up from the mini fridge, tossing Chloe and Lucifer a beer. Castiel stood behind, almost motionless. Lucifer opened his beer and took a small swig, leaning against the wall then.

"So, Mr. Winchester,-" Chloe started

"Please just call me Dean." Dean sighed, and shook his head, sitting in the only chair within the room. "Now, Chloe, this, uh...asshole with wings; is actually Lucifer. King of Hell. I tracked him down here, learned he was running a club and somehow hiding in plain sight."

"First of all, hey! Second of all, I was doing pretty good at hiding, I don't know how you found me."

"Your name is literally Lucifer Morningstar! How the hell did you think that was good at hiding?!"

"That's beside the point, it's fairly easy to hide in plain sight around dull creatures, no offense." Lucifer waved his hand dismissively, Dean sighed,

"Either way, he is really Lucifer. God unfortunately is real and angels exist," Castiel turned his head and glared a bit at Dean.

"Aw, Cas doesn't like you talking about daddy in that way."

"Castiel knows my beef with the big man." Dean said, ignoring the pouting child behind him. Chloe sat there, before rubbing her face.

"You're seriously telling me...that, God is real? And Lucifer, this Lucifer-" she pointed harshly back at Lucifer who glared slightly at the finger. "-is actually the devil."

"Oh she's finally figuring it out." Lucifer grinning, finishing his beer. Dean sighed, and shook his head.

"Chloe, I know you work for the police, I know how it is but-"

"There's no way this is real. How did you put Dean up to this? As far I know you didn't even know each other before this!" Chloe stood up before blinking as her phone rang.

"Detective Decker." Chloe put a strand of her hair behind her ear, before frowning. "What do you mean the victim was drained of blood…?" Dean choked on his beer, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, glancing at Cas. Before he nodded and got up. Chloe looked between the two, "ok I'll be there soon. Dean where are you going?" She stuffed her phone back into her pocket, and beat Dean to the door, slamming her hand onto it before it closed. Dean clenched his teeth and looked at her, his eyes going hard.

"Just gotta go, you might need to get to that crime scene Decker." Dean said, he shoved his hands in his pocket, and looked at Castiel. "Yo Cas, we need to head out, c'mon. Lucifer, we'll meet with you later." Dean looked at Chloe who slowly let her hand off the door. Dean nodded to her, before quickly moving out of the room, grabbing his duffel bag. Chloe frowned, and looked about the room, seeing that the room wasn't touched very much. The beds were well made, there wasn't a whole lot of trash, especially trash that would have his DNA on it. Chloe hmphed, she would look into Dean Winchester a bit more. Despite knowing what he had done in the past, she couldn't help but feel that he wasn't the man that the police reports said he was. Lucifer sighed, and looked at Chloe, throwing his beer bottle away.

"Well Detective Decker, are we going to the scene?" Chloe looked at Lucifer, curtly nodding.

"Yeah, let's head out. Lucifer, can you do me a favor?" Chloe asked. Lucifer raised his eyebrow.

"...Follow Dean Winchester for me please."

"Oh this is going to be fun." Lucifer grinned, "What do you wanna know?"

"Where he's going, what he's doing. But don't let him see you. I want to know what he's up to and why he's also interested in this crime scene." Chloe said, shutting the door behind them as they left the room. Lucifer nodded, straightening his suit jacket.

"Very well Decker. I'll let you know." Lucifer smiled, before turning and walking away, before coming back a few seconds later to Chloe tapping her foot,

"...I don't have my car. Can you take me to my car?"

"I was wondering when you remembered, lets go." Chloe said, walking towards her patrol car. Lucifer smiled, his feet had an extra step in them, he always loved a chase. Especially with someone that he found intriguing. And Dean Winchester was most definitely intriguing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Dean sighed as he leaned against the Impala, he rubbed his eyes before looking up at the baby in the trench coat,

"I don't know how we're gonna get info Cas. If Chloe is there she'll know we impersonate cops." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Perhaps I could be a bit of assistance." Lucifer said, putting his hands into his pockets. Dean peeled his eyes open and looked through his fingers.

"Oh great it's you. Chloe sent you to follow me huh?"

"Well, the detective wants to make sure you're not, well being you." Lucifer smiled. Dean rolled his eyes, before putting his own hands in his pockets.

"Why are you really here Lucifer?" Lucifer hummed, and stepped closer to Dean. Dean stiffened, and Cas clenched his teeth, slipping his angel blade into his hand. Lucifer side eyed Cas before turning back to Dean.

"You vex me Winchester. You fall under my charms yet...they don't work as well as they should. That could be because of your grubby boyfriend here." He nodded towards Cas. Dean blinked, before spluttering.

"Castiel isn't my-.." Dean frowned, glaring then as he felt the familiar tug in his chest when Lucifer spoke.

"Uh huh sure." Lucifer grinned. "Now, the case Detective is working. It's one of yours huh? A jabberwocky or whatever you humans call my supposed minions."

"...a vampire maybe. Also jabberwocky?-" Lucifer shrugged, "They don't exist. And not sure. But we have to see the body before we can do anything."

"Easy enough." Lucifer sighed, "I'll help you, you'll help me, it'll be a banger." Lucifer grinned, Dean looked at him, and just sighed.

"Never, I will never work with you. Or help you." He shook his head, opening the impala door, and slipped in, moving to close the door before Lucifer grabbed it. Dean slowly looked up at him.

"A deal's a deal. I won't pull anything. You should know that the most, Winchester. Your family is well known in Hell. And who knows, if I help you now...I could help you find your brother." Lucifer straightened his jacket some, letting go of the door. Dean closed the door,

"He's in your domain." Dean scoffed, rolling down the window. Lucifer stepped back, and looked Dean up and down.

"Are you sure? That he's in Hell?" Lucifer smirked before starting to walk away. "Cheerio Winchester. You know where to find me if you want help." Dean sat there, gripping onto the steering wheel, growling some.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean sighed, putting his head on the steering wheel.

"Dean I normally wouldn't trust my brother Lucifer, but…" Castiel looked at Dean, "I don't think this is the one that we're looking for. He's different. Especially with that girl, he's almost mortal." Castiel narrowed his eyes in confusion, as they often did. Dean looked back at Castiel, slightly panicked yet, excited.

"Mortal? Does that mean-"

"If you kill him I do believe he'd go back to Hell." Castiel's voice seemed confident, but the glaze over his eyes told a different story. "I'd have to ask my brothers, see if they know of anything that has happened." And with a sound of wings, Castiel was gone. Dean sighed, and rubbed his forehead, what ever happened to simple hunts? He started the Impala and he began to pull away, keeping a distance from Detective Decker's patrol car. He couldn't let her see him he'd have to be careful on this hunt especially because she'd know he impersonates cops. Dean groaned, wondering how he was going to go through this hunt. Vampires were hard to track, and even harder to kill. Dean rubbed his face, sighing. Maybe, he'd just have to listen to Lucifer. Especially with what he said about Sam. What did he mean that Sam wasn't in Hell? That couldn't be possible. He saw Sam die, he saw him fall into the pit. Dean let out a breath before getting out of the car, letting the creaky door slam shut. Lucifer looked up and grinned ever so slightly.

"Ah Winchester, so you decided to show up did ya?" Dean stood behind the tape, standing his ground as people tried to shove him out of the way.

"You help me, I help you. That's it? There's no twists? There's no loopholes?" Dean asked, looking at Lucifer. Lucifer shook his head.

"Promise. No loopholes. I help you then you help me." Lucifer said, and Dean nodded, holding out his hand.

"Then it's a deal." Dean said. When Lucifer grabbed onto his hand and shook it, thunder rumbled across the sky and it began to rain.

"Nice grip ya got there Winchester. I'll let you know where your brother is, and then I get to think about how you get to help me." Lucifer grinned.

"No, hey, what do I need to do to help you?" Dean frowned, Lucifer hummed.

"Not here, meet me at the Lux after hours. Maze'll let you it." Lucifer then spun on his heel and ran to catch up with the detective. Dean sighed, and stuffed his hands in his pocket, frowning as he had something in his hand now. _**I can explain more later. But Sam isn't in Hell. He's alive.**_ Dean sucked in a breath, clenching his jaw. Lucifer was going to drive him insane with how little he knew, and with how little he was telling him and Dean hated to be kept waiting.


End file.
